When It Is Like It Shouldn't Be
by 19Leyton94
Summary: I've always wanted Bellatrix and Voldemort to have a child because it would be the love child of evil, and to me that is a dream ficitional character. Cursed Child, with all due respect, didn't do it for me in that regard so this is my take. I'll only take this as far as people want me to, so let me know if you want to read more, and if what you want to read involves sex. Thanks!


"You are all dismissed," his voice husked with authority. The witches and wizards sat around him, hanging onto his every word, began to rise from their seats engulfed in chatter and black cloaks. They each bowed in front of the older gentleman; his skin so pale his veins made it look reptile-like, his dark emphasising the sunkeness of his eyes that were equally dark, the only light that ever crossed them were glitterings of evil, malice and sadism. He turned his back to face the open fire that was blazing, as the last of them exited the room.

"Um My Lord," a female voice, came from behind him with a slight quiver.  
"Yes Bellatrix? I thought you had left," his voice drawled at a tone merely above a whisper.

"No…I, I have a request," a slight giggle escaped her, "If that might be ok."  
"A request?" his interest was certainly piqued, but still he did not face her, "Is it about your keeping an eye on the Longbottoms? I didn't think you'd mind, take that Crouch boy with you if you must."  
"Oh no, no, the Dark Lord has given me a task I cannot wait to excel at, I shall watch them closely and be ready to attack as and when you instruct," as Bellatrix said this excitedly her curly dark hair bounced off her shoulders, as her dark eyes grew bright with evil delight.  
"Then what is it?" he was almost impatient now.

"Well, your wish for immortality My Lord," she was evidently being cautious in how she phrased her request, "I have no doubt that a powerful and great wizard such as yourself will be able to live forever…but you know, since Cissy had Draco, I've been thinking that a child could be the next best thing."  
This caught his attention, and he turned around to face her. His pale, inquisitive face met her pale face filled with anticipation. As he eyes narrowed into snake-like slits, "Yes."

"Well, if you were to think that as well, then I would like to have it understood that my womb is willing to serve you as the rest of me does," a nervous giggle occurred this time. Bellatrix kept her head bowed, peering through her dark curls to watch him.

She watched him evidently ponder what she had said. He turned back to face the fire, and intently studied himself in the mirror above the mantelpiece. His hands that were edged with noticeably long, slim fingers, unclasped from behind his cloaked back and began to touch across his face. She daren't move. The seconds passed, feeling like minutes, even in front of the warm fire she began to tremble and shiver slightly, only he could make her feel like that.

"Bellatrix," his voice was the loudest it had been so far that evening, but every bit as commanding, "I have my ways to ensure my immortality."  
"Oh I'm sure you do My Lord, I didn't mean to doubt you…"  
"Silence." He instructed, "I have not finished." She cowered even more. "I have considered your proposition, and must ask you this, what about your husband? I presume you understand what actions are involved in the creation of a child."  
"He would understand," Bellatrix assured him, her thin lips beginning a smile, "He serves you as loyally as I do."  
"No one serves me as loyally as you do," it was his turn to begin a smile, a very rare occurrence. "And who would care for this child?"  
"I would sir, Rudolphus and I could raise the child in our home if that fit best with your demands as the Dark Lord," she cowered less and less the more she spoke.  
"Yes, that would be ideal, I have no time for children," he paused for a moment, "I assumed you didn't either, given that you and Rudolphus have not continued your pure blooded line as your sister and Lucius have."  
She had no real answer this time so took a moment to think, a moment the man in command gratefully allowed her. "Your children take priority over any other child I could have with another, My Lord. Rudolphus and I are willing to sacrifice our own children to serve you more." She impressed herself with her answer, and seemed to impress him.

"I organised for tomorrow night to be the spectacle of witchcraft and wizardry the muggles always seem to aim for on All Hallow's Eve, perhaps tonight can begin that spectacle with the creation of my child."  
"T…t…tonight My Lord?" Bellatrix clarified, every inch of her was trembling and it was not all with fear.  
"Have you changed your mind?!" he inquired aggressively.  
"No, no, not at all My Lord. I am at your service whenever you wish," she assured him confidently.  
"Then tonight."


End file.
